Blurred Lines
by Mc.Moog
Summary: What if John went through a time vortex in space sometime between Halo 2 & 3 and finds the Ghosts? Rated T for Language and some violence.


Logan walked across the main road through Fort Santa Monica, a light sea breeze making the day pleasant. He was on his way to the HQ building to receive his mission parameters for their upcoming mission into No Man's Land. Suddenly someone yelled,"INCOMING!". Logan dove for cover, landing behind a concrete barrier. He gritted his teeth as an object slammed into the ground showering him with dirt and rocks. He peeked over the barrier, his M4A1 rifle aimed at the object cautiously. When the dust settled, it revealed the object to look like a piece of some kind of ship, but not like a ship of this planet's technology. More soldiers were approaching the object by now, so Logan hopped the barrier and stepped closer to the object. He stopped and dropped to one knee as a loud banging came from the object. the banging continued, and finally Logan was surprised and baffled to see a green armored leg and foot burst through the exterior, followed by a fist and arm. His dad came over the comms,"Logan, whats going on down there?" Logan pressed the button on his communicator on his vest and said,"I'm not sure yet, but someone or something is in this thing and their coming out. Standby for details." "Alright, but stay safe.", his dad replied. The hand grabbed the outside of the object and tore the front of it off. Logan's jaw dropped when the man came out. 'What is that!?', he thought. The man turned towards him and advanced, Logan opening fire. He was scared shitless when he realized the bullets were having no effect. He ran out of ammo, and frantically tried to reload as it advanced more. Finally he was face to face with him. The rest of the men quit firing as he was too close to him. The man snatched Logan's gun out of his hands, Logan's eye widening in fear as the man bent the gun in half. "Don't ever shoot me again. Understand?", the man asked in a frighteningly calm voice. Logan nodded his head fearfully. "I'm a friendly take me to your commanding officer.", he said. Logan replied,"Follow me." Logan shared the feeling of shock he saw on Hesh, his dad's, and Ella's faces as well as everyone else in the room. "Are you the CO here?", he asked Elias. "Yes", Elias said," And who might you be?" The man continued,"I am Spartan John-117. I'm not sure what year this is, but i went through a time vortex after my ship was attacked and destroyed." Elias had an inquisitive look on his face, almost as if he didn't believe one damn word. Logan couldn't really blame him, but something about him made you believe him. "The year is 2027. You are on Earth. And might I ask what rank you are to be interrogating a Captain?" John was quiet as if he were digesting the information he had heard,"Well, I've gone back in time quite a bit then. Earth is familiar though, I fought many battles on it. Oh, and I'm a Master Chief, so I outrank you captain." Elias didn't like being down talked by a newcomer. Ella spoke up,"Hey, don't act like he's nobody! He's seen more than you have!" John turned and chuckled,"He is nobody compared to me, little girl. I'm fighting a war in the future against an alien race the wants to harness interstellar planet rings to destroy human kind. I could kill al of you in 5.7 seconds, so don't think you are on my level." Logan, stepped up,"Don't you talk to her like that!" John moved swiftly, and in the blink of an eye he had Logan pinned by the throat against the wall. Hesh moved up and pulled out his M9 pistol, but as soon as he could pull it out John had taken it from his hand and had it pressed to his forehead. "Whoah! Whoah! Everyone just calm down! John, let them go, Ella, Logan, and Hesh are dismissed." Just like that, John dropped them and disassembled Hesh's pistol into five pieces. Logan stormed out, frustrated that he had just gotten manhandled by some outsider. He was supposed to be a damn Ghost! Him, Ella, and Hesh went to their part of the barracks. Back in the HQ, John was telling the Ghosts and Elias all about his Covenant encounters. "So, how far in the future are you from exactly?", Keegan asked. John thought for a second,"Well, lets see. I was born in 2511 on a planet called Eridanus II. I'm not sure what the year was when I left though.", John answered. Merrick chimed in,"Well, how old are you?" John sighed,"Thats the problem, I don't know that either. Technically I've been in existence for about fifty years, but I'm still 28 years old. The Spartan augmentation operation that I told you about before makes you stay in the same physical condition as when you had the operation." Elias hummed as he thought. "Alright, I'll get you a spot in the barracks, and assign you to a unit. I want you to report to the HQ when told to. I also want you to get on our comms line." John replied,"I already am on your comms line. I hacked into it while subduing your men." Elias was slightly impressed by his ability to multitask. Elias was about to say something else but was cut off by an alarm. "Sir, we have federation forces closing on the main gates." John cut in,"take me to your armory and give me some men." Elias nodded,"Follow me."


End file.
